Creepypasta
by Tundra Warrior
Summary: [first and most likely only attempt at romance.] Can Slenderman's daughter and Jeff the killer's son stop the two supernatural killers from killing each other? Or is history destinied to repeat itself with them? [Rated T for cussing, gore, and maybe some PG-13 stuff]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm gonna attempt something I've never done before... Something like Romeo and Juliet. *kill me now.* So, let's begin with what I don't own, since for once it's shorter than what I _do_ own. I don't own Jeff the Killer or Slenderman. I _do _however own their kids and I think I own Casey Woodell (Even though, she's based on my best friend. xD). As for the title, I blame my friend, Mathias Ashford, for that. It was the only thing that came to her mind that I liked.  
So, without further ado, my story. Have mercy when reviewing, please.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter one: Mythology?]

_Gabriel was standing in a dark forest. Here had always been her playground. As long as she could remember, the trees and shadows had always been her friend. The world outside was so cruel. Picking on her for her small size, her back glasses, and that fact that (every time she could) she wore a black suit... But something was wrong with her garden of shadows in this dream. It was as if a hurricane was coming. Gabriel could almost smell it. She pushed her glasses and flicked her brown out her face, taking a deep breath to-_

"Miss Slender!" The teacher spoke. Gabriel stayed unresponsive. "Miss Slender!" The girl behind her shook the brown head into the waking world.

"Hey, Gabriel. Wake up." This was rewarded with her waking up and giving her a grey eyed glare. Then she relaxed. It was only her best friend, Casey. "Mrs. Ashford's about to assign partners for the project." _Oh, yeah_. _That mythology project._

"Glad you could join us, Miss Slender." Mrs. Ashford was a tall woman with an almost hourglass figure. She was in her fifties, but didn't look a day over twenty-two. Her hair was the same red as blood and her eyes were so pale that they were like crystal, colorless. "Now, with our Alice back from Wonderland, it's time to assign partners." A collective groan rose from the class. "Now, now, class, at least, I'm letting you guys pick who you do the research on."

"As long as we doing the project together," Casey whispered to her best friend. "We can do research on and BEN drowned for all I care."

"The creepypastas?" Mrs. Ashford cleared her throat and they looked back to the front. Gabriel didn't listen to the names being called until, for some reason, she saw a smile form on the teacher's face.

"Vann Dahmer and Gabriel Slender-" Her grey eyes widened and she looked back and to the side. There was Vann Dahmer. He had black hair, icy blue eyes, and always dressed in black pants, white shirt and hoodie. Seeming to notice her attention, he stopped staring at the teacher in horror and looked over at her. Gabriel jerked her gaze away.

"You're screwed, Gabriel." Casey muttered.

"Why?"

"Vann is one creepy Lucifer vessel." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the choice of words. _Lucifer vessel?_ "He has a bad rep."

"Worse than Dad?" Casey was the only one at the school who knew she was the Slenderman's daughter and oddly, Casey didn't care after she had found something to counteract the annoying Slender sickness she got every time she went to Gabriel's house.

"Much worse to Slenderman could ever have."

"Miss Woodell, Miss Slender... please, go sit with your partners." Gabriel stood and snatching up her black Avenged Sevenfold (a simple black bag with A7x and a death bat in white on it.), walked over to the empty desk in front of Vann.

"Let's get this out the way. I'm Gabriel Slender. You're Vann Dahmer. We're doing our research on Slenderman-"

"And Jeff the Killer." Vann cut in. Gabriel was stunned by his quiet voice. "I hate Slenderman."

"Good for you. Anyway, we can do this at the library."

"Urh... I can't stay out long after school. My dad wants me home early, but I have a computer at my house." She filed that away in her mind. Hopefully, she'd- He took her wrist in his hand.

"What are you doing?!" She panicked as he wrote on her wrist. _Vann Dahmer (843) 752-0908. _He had slightly sloppy hand writing. Gabriel swalloed her fear and watched him. She

"I go to bed at eleven. Don't call after that or Dad will..." He paused. "How do I put this?... Let's say people won't be waking up."

"Damn, your dad like a murderer or something?" _Says the child of a killer who many people _fear_. _She said to herself.

"He's just a...misunderstood guy." Vann refused to meet her gaze.

"My dad's kinda social recluse." She gave him a smirk. Vann finally met her gaze and gave her a smile. That smile scared her. She'd seen photos of Jeff the Killer from Bing, Google, and That creepy insane smile...Vann smiled just like that. Fortunally, it didn't last long as the bell for lunch rung. His smile turned back into his cold frown.

"See you tomorrow, Gabriel." He stood and left with the rest of the class... Did they just have a civilized conversation? After her little bout of aggression?

"That's just fucked up..."

A/N: I hope it's okay for a spur of the moment story. If I get good feedback, I'll continue it until the end of it.  
So. give me your oppinions. I'll consider woking on it some tomorrow if I can.  
Good day/night.  
~Slender's Oldest


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two. Just because sweet Sommer-Hopeless Romantic wanted me to continue.  
So, let's begin with what I don't own, since for once it's shorter than what I _do_ own. I don't own Jeff the Killer or Slenderman. I _do _however own their kids and I think I own Casey Woodell (Even though, she's based on my best friend. xD). As for the title, I blame my friend, Mathias Ashford, for that. It was the only thing that came to her mind that I liked.  
So, without further ado, my story. Have mercy when reviewing, please.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Two: Nightmare]

Gabriel found herself unable to focus on Casey's happy chatter. Her conversation with Vann replaying from time to time.

"Earth to Slenderman's daughter. Earth to Slender." Gabriel looked at her friend and blushed some.

"Sorry. I-"

"You fucking Slenderwalked into me." Casey looked slightly annoyed as she always did when she was confronted with anything causing the sickness of Gabriel's family.

"Sorry." Casey wave it off with a laugh. "Just kidding, boo." Gabriel smiled as they got in line. "Ah, shit..." The blonde was looking past her.

"What?" Gabriel turned and saw one of 'popular' groups. "Don't worry." She smiled her. "They won't bother us after I smack them with some much-" Casey covered her mouth.

"No, no Slender sickness." Gabriel rolled her eyes and in a quick motion, summoned a tendril. Then she wrapped it around her wrist, knowing she hated that. "Gabriel..."

"Hi, Gabriel." The girl started and turned to see Vann as the popular group appeared.

"Oh, look. It's the reunion of freak shows." The leader, a ginger head named Elizabeth (also called Beth) sneered. "How's your homicidal dad, Vann?"

"Oh, very well." Vann muttered.

"Apparently, not." Gabriel snarled at Beth. "You're alive." Beth regarded her coldly.

"Says the girl whose mom killed herself." _Oh...Hell, no! Hell, no!_ She fumed and it became evident as the lights in the cafeteria lights began to flicker and the air around her darkened.

"Gabriel, cool it." Casey wrapped an arm around her and nudged her forward in the line, away from Beth and her group, but the young Slender refused to move. "Gabriel, Mister Slender will be pissed if you-"

"Oh, shut up, you bottle blonde." Beth snapped at her and Gabriel broke free...only to be stopped by Vann.

"Look, little girls." He started. "Why don't you all go your way and continue bitching about make-up and girly shit?" He was rewarded with a slap across the face. That insane smile appeared on his face as Gabriel forced the lights to blink out of existance. There were cryies of confusion and fear from all, but Vann, Casey, and Gabrie;

"Vann, move if you value your existance." Her tendrils came free from her back. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a young male wearing a mask. _Damnit. Masky... Which means-_ She withdrew her tendril. _Masky and Hoody would fight this one for her. _The lights came back on. "You know, I'll let someone else deal with you." She started off, followed by Casey.

***[page break]***

Casey refused to let her live down her lose of control.

"Okay, your's mom's a sucide. I get it, but you have to let go." Gabriel ignored her as she started to her car. Okay, Masky's car, but it wasn't like the proxy minded her using it to get to and from school. Accutally, he seemed more than happy. He paid for the gas and all. He indugled her, like her dad used to. Masky and Hoody, over the years, had become more like family than her father's proxies. Hoody even indugled her friend. Giving Casey the gas money to visit Gabriel's in the old hunting cabin in the woods.

"I'll text you later, Casey." The blonde gave a pained nosie.

"Text me before midnight, okay? I got zero sleep last night because of you."

"Fine."

***[page break]***

Gabriel fall asleep when she got to her home. Not waking up until eleven thirty. Not know the time, she called Vann to ask if he'd started the project.

"Urh, hello?" She asked when someone picked up.

"Gabriel!" Vann's voice rung on the phone. "Do you know what time it is?"

"_Nein_." She answered. She heard the sound of someone stirring.

"It's almost midnight."

"Sorry?" Someone took the phone and a deep gruff voice spoke.

"Who is this?"

"Gabriel, sir. Gabriel Slender. Look, I didn-"

"Slender?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go to sleep." The male voice said. "You have a big day ahead of you." She heard an insane laugh as the call was dropped. _What the fuck? What the Hell_

A/N: Sorry for the excessive cussing, but I thought it would highten the moment. As for the mistake in chapter one. It's suppose to be "We can do research on (Alice Human Scarifice) and BEN Drowned for all I care" with "I don't own Slender, Jeff the Killer, Alice Human Scarifice or BEN Drowned" but it won't show that change.  
More later  
~Slender's Oldest


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, again. Time for chapter three. This one seems to be doing better than the others. So- I don't own Jeff the Killer or Slenderman. I _do _however own their kids and I think I own Casey Woodell (Even though, she's based on my best friend. xD). As for the title, I blame my friend, Mathias Ashford, for that. It was the only thing that came to her mind that I liked.  
So, without further ado, my story. Have mercy when reviewing, please.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter three: A dangerous life]

_Gabriel was in her garden of shadows again. Although, this time, the storm was closer and there was a murderous presence in the woods, now._

_"Who's there?" There was no answer. "Hello?" A twig snapped and the young Slender turned to see Vann. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I don't know." He answered. This was the first time he wasn't in his normal attire. He was wearing p.j. bottoms, converses, and an old army jacket. "Although, for whatever reason, it's not-"_

__A presence in her room woke her up. With a glance around the room, she saw it was only Hoody, who'd come to get her up.

"Morning, Gabriel." His voice was warm and friendly. Stretching and throwing the covers back, she sat up.

"Morning, Hoody." She got out of bed and started to the closet. "What's for breakfast?" Hoody regarded her from under his hood.

"You think I made breakfasts?"

"I know you did." He laughed at her.

"Okay, so, I made pancakes." She pointed at him.

"That's why I love you." She grabbed a pair of black pants, a rose colored shirt, an old grey hoodie of Hoody' s, and her combat boots.

"You still have my hoodie?"

"Yeah, now, get out, so I can get dressed." Hoody raised his hands in surrender and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After getting dressed, Gabriel stole Hoody' s jet black Hummer and drove to school. She pulled into a parking space at the exact moment Casey had parked her black z71. Grabbing her A7x bag, Slender got out, locked the Hummer, and went to tap on Casey's window. The blonde got out the truck with her stuff.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Nice car." Vann appeared from the bus stop. "Where's that other one you were driving?"

"You seriously noticed my car?"

"Who wouldn't notice a 1967 Chevy Impala in such good condition?"

"Oh… Thanks. It's my older brother's car." Casey gave her an odd look. She knew the '67 belonged to her father's proxy, not her older brother.

"He did a good job on it." The ball rung for everyone to go to homeroom. "We should get going before our teachers have a fit." Gabriel nodded.

_Damn, you bell. I was starting to enjoy talking to him._ She stopped in mid-thought. _ The heck did I just say? Oh, fudge..._

A/N: what has gotten into Gabby? While you'll just have to wait and see, my darlings. Until tomorrow.

~ Slender's Oldest


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As some of you may have guessed, _A dangerous life_ was typed and published on my Kindle Fire. Finally I figured that thing out! I am so proud of myself. Antiway, I'm back on my computer. So, you know the drill. Don't own: Slender, Jeff the Killer, BEN drowned (I'll do more reference to him), Alice Human Scarifice (reference), or Zalgo (you'll see later on).  
So, let's go- Forward with the Light! (Final Fantasy: Dissidia quote. Go, Warrior of Light. xD)  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter four: Angelic Killer]

Casey and Gabriel sat beside each other, like always, in their homeroom class. The brunette bit her nails in deep thought.

"Gabriel..." Casey looked at her, a sinister smirk on her face. "You like him, don't you?"

"What the Hell are talking about?" She gave her friend a death glare. Although, her confused looks always looked like glares. One disadvantage of having eyes that pale.

"Vann." Casey stated as if it was obvious. Gabriel felt heat come to her face and she looked away. _Do I like him? He's annoying and all, but... He's so cute. Those icy eyes, that messy black hair, it's- _"Earth to Slender!" Casey scared her by waving her hand in her face.

"Gah!" She yelped. The announcements were droning on over the intercom.

"...third hour Psychology and Sociology class will meet in Mrs. Ashford's class." _That means_- Beth and her group would be there. _Well, today is not my day_.

***[page break]***

The class was divided into groups of three in a tight triangular shape. Needlesstosay, our young Slender sat with Woodell. Becoming needlesstosay, Vann came and sat across from the girls.

"Hey, guys." Gabriel smiled warmly in greeting. Casey gave a knowing, almost prophetic, glance at the door. As if that having been a cue, in came Mrs. Ashford with the last of the other teacher's class.

"Now, my beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen, I thought would put the Mythology project to the side and do something...different." Ashford flashed her Jeff the Killer-esque smile. "Who here is unfamiliar with the aspect of hypnotism?"

"Isn't that you put someone to sleep?" A girl asked.

"Yes and no." The woman began to pace, something she'd never done before. "It can be used for that, but different people get different results."

"So...we're gonna hypnotize each other?"

"Yes." To the whole class. "I'd like for the youngest in the group to pick up the medallion in the center of the group-" How did Gabriel not notice the beautiful medallion resting on the desks? On one side, she saw when Casey picked it up, was an Operator symbol. Her heart leaped at the familiar sign. The circle and the x that ran through it. A symbol that instilled fear and dread in the viewer. On the other side was a thin crescent moon. Vann showed signs that he knew it and knew it well. "-Now, begin."

"Wait, what?" She looked around, confused. _Damn obsessive mind! Another con to having Slenderman as my dad. _She turned to Casey.

"She told me to hypnotize you." In a secret gesture, Casey told her to wrap a tendril around the hand that rested on her leg. Gabriel slide her tendril into the sleeve of Hoody's hoodie. Then took Casey's hand in her tendril. "Ready?" Up and down went her head. Then Casey put the medallion in motion. Back and forth, back and forth, back and-

_The classroom disappeared into her forest. _What's the- _Gabriel saw a girl and a boy run past her. With a start, she saw it was her and Vann. They were being chased by something. _

_"Wait, what are you running from?" Casey came up and stopped. Then she looked at Gabriel. Her eyes were different. They weren't their pretty hazel color. Well, the irises were, but the area around it had a small blue tinge._

_"Gabriel?" _You can see me? _She thought. Then Casey snapped her head in the direction she'd heard something and took off running. A male voice came from somewhere. Not her dad's...Not Hoody or Masky...Not any male that she knew to be exact. _

Find Dahmer, Slender, and the prophetess... and bring them to me alive. _Gabriel shivered._

The classroom came back and the teacher, seeming to have sensed what just transpired, came to over to them. Gabriel withdrew her tendril just as the teacher appeared beside them.

"Miss Slender, Miss Woodell, come with me for a second." She led the two girls to a small office. "Gabriel, show them to me."

"Show what?"

"Gabriel, I'm not dumb. I know who's child your are."

"Yeah, my dad's name is Mark Slender." Gabriel tried to play down the situation. _Did she really know?_ She glanced over at Casey, but she knew she would take her secret of her bloodline to her grave.

"The Slenderman." Gabriel jerked back to her with wide grey eyes. "Now, show me proof." Gabriel's shoulders dropped as let her tendrils slip through the material of the hoodie. Four inky black tendrils. "Trully beautiful." Mrs. Ashford reached out to touch one and the tendrils, wavering with impatient energy, stayed outside her reach. "You can hide them now." Without any thought, the tendrils disappeared back into her back. "Now, with that out the way-" the teacher cleared her throat. "How could you two be so reckless?!" It came not in a shout, but a harsh whisper. "Gabriel, child, your abilities allow you access into other people's' minds and their abilities-"

"Are you talking about a proxy?"

"Don't interrupt me!" The young Slender accidentally Slenderwalked into Casey. "Can barely control your knee jerk reaction to run." She shook her head. "No, not proxies. Everyday people." She laid a hand on Casey's shoulder. "But you're not normal, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"You, my dear, are the keeper of balance. They're just called Keepers." The teacher explained. "Gabriel there, not only unlocked your abilites, but she's put Zalgo on hers and your tail. He'll want you either on his side...Or dead." There was the sound of the bell ringing.

"Wait, I was in that trance for the whole class?!"

"Don't worry. You were the only one and everyone thought you were asleep." _Damn..._ "Now, listen to me, children." Mrs. Ashford drew them close. "Trust very few and tell no one-" To Gabriel. "-Not even Slenderman- about this conversation. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Now, get. Go eat." They gave a glance at her as they left/ She sat at her desk and was whispering what sounded like a prayer.

A/N: Chapter four. God, my neck hurts. An hour of sitting here typing. xD Casey, how the hell did you not know you weren't normal?  
Gabriel: Can...Can I say the last bit?  
S.O: Sure, go for it, dear.  
Gabriel: Please, give Chanta a review. Tell her what you thought, but please have some mercy. If the reviews are too bad, she might trash Creepypasta.  
*sighs.*  
~Slender's Oldest


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: How's it going, bros? My name is-  
Gabriel: Chanta...You're not PewDiePie.  
v.v Jerk. *sighs.* _Antiway_, you know the drill. Don't own: Slender, Jeff the Killer, BEN drowned (I'll do more reference to him), Alice Human Scarifice (reference), or Zalgo (you'll see later on).  
So, let's go- Forward with the Light! (Final Fantasy: Dissidia quote. Go, Warrior of Light. xD)  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Five: Gabriel's Lament]

Lunch slipped away from the girls in a blur. Going to fourth hour, Vann stopped her near her locker.

"You gonna have company today?" _He-He want to know if I have company? _She scoffed at herself for the childish joy that rose up in her as she shook her head. "Great. If you're not busy, I can come over to start the project." She smiled.

"Sure. Just meet me at my car after school."

* * *

Gabriel was nervously tapping on her steering wheel as she waited for Vann. He came moments later from the direction of the art room. Dahmer jogged over to the Hummer and got in, gently shutting the door.

"Thanks for this." He gave her his insane smile and she felt herself unable to resist smiling back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Hoody was waiting when she pulled up.

"Who's your friend?" He asked when they got out.

"I'm Vann Dahmer, Gabriel's partner for this project." Vann held a hand out to shake and Hoody accepted it, shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you." He let go and turned to Gabriel. "My laptop is on my bed and dinner is in the fridge."

"See ya later, Hoody." The proxy nodded and went toward the '67 Impala, got in, and drove off.

"He's just gonna leave?" The black head asked. "He trust me-"

"Hoody trusts me."

"What kinda name is Hoody?"

"Don't question my dad's logic." She pushed the door opened and went inside. Vann followed, closing the door behind him.

"He's your brother?"

"He's adopted." He gave an intrigued _huh_ noise.

* * *

It was around suppertime when they stopped.

"Let's take a break." Gabriel had enough Jeff the Killer mythology and Creepypastas beaten into her head.

"Okay. How 'bout a walk?" She might have said no if it'd been anyone else (Casey didn't like walking in those woods.), but she nodded her answer. Slipping her combat boots back on, she led him out. "Sp, what do you think?"

"About?"

"Me." He stated.

"Well-"

"Vann? Where are you?"

"Damn..." He muttered.

"Who's that?" The voice sounded like the one she'd heard on the phone when she'd called his house.

"My dad." Into view came a male with long messy black hair, burnt white skin, icy insane blue eyes, and a carved out smile.

Jeff the Killer! Her eyes widened and Jeff pointed at her.

"You...lady...you must be Gabriel."

"Y-Yes, sir." The smile widened.

"Sir?" He laughed. "Just call me Jeff." There was a rustling noise and her father appeared. Jeff frowned.

_Gabriel, what's going on here? _

"You his proxy, lady?" He snapped at Gabriel, malice dripped from his voice.

"No." She answered too sharply.

_She's my daughter. Now, why are you in my territory? _Her and Vann locked gazes. A hateful light shone in his eyes. Pain shattered her heart. He hated her...because of her bloodline.

"Oh, don't you worry your slender self. Vann and me are leaving." The two proceeded to leave the way Jeff had come.

_Are you okay?_She remained silent. The hatred between Jeff and Slenderman...it was all too clear. _Gabriel? _She turned and, somehow controled herself, Gabriel slenderwalked back to her bedroom.

* * *

_She was alone in the woods. The storm was blowing through the trees, giving everything a siniter fell. Zalgo was still after her. She could tell. _So, this is how it feels to be hunted. _A new presence came behind her._

Hello, Gabriel. _There was Zalgo's voice and she forced herself to wake up._

Gabriel greeted the waking world with a yelp. She was breathing hard and Masky came in. Hoody must've been somewhere else.

"Morning, sunshine." He greeted her. Gabriel found herself relaxing at the proxy's voice. He always could soothe her when she was frightened.

"Morning, Masky." She grabbed herself a pair of skinny jeans (she'd gotten them from Casey.), a black Disturbed shirt (Masky was a huge Disturbed fan and that shirt had, sadly, shrunk in the wash.), and a pair of gray and pink Nikes with baby blue laces.

"I made you some chocolate chip pancakes." Gabriel smiled and shoved him out.

"Be there in a sec." After getting done, she ate her pancakes in silence and ran out.

* * *

As soon as Gabriel arrive, she was greeted with a painful sight. Vann was slightly dressed up...and holding hands with Beth. Gabriel felt her heart stop as she parked the Hummer. _Damn. Damn. _She cursed mentally. Casey tapped on the window. Slowly, Gabriel dragged her A7x to her and got out.

"You okay, boo?" Casey wrapped an arm around her.

"Nein..." Gabriel muttered. The Keeper embraced her friend.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Dad would kill me." She was released,

"Keep this up...you'll kill yourself." Slender walked away from her. Beth saw her alone.

"Hey, Gabriel!" She called to her, a cold smirk on her face. A tap on her shoulder made her look to her left. There was Hoody. He was dressed the same as always (Hoodie, tee-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes), but an illusion over his face. He had slightly curly brown hair and barely tanned skin, but his eyes were still blood-red.

"So, that's the boy causing all this trouble." Hoody's thin lips turned down in a frown. "In my opinion, if he's stupid enough to pick that..." He gestured to Beth. "thing over my Operator's daughter," He pushed a strain of hair out of her face. "he'll never deserve you." She smiled a little, but it faded/

"He's Jeff the Killer's son."

"And?" He said. "I don't care."

"Oh... So, anyway, are you spending the day with me?"

"Yup. Masky hacked the school's server so that I could stay the whole day without a protestion." _That's why I love you two like my brothers. _She thought. "C'mon. Let's get you to homeroom."

A/N: That is chapter five. I'll post chapter six (and maybe senven if I write it) tomorrow.  
*brofist.*  
More later.  
~Slender's Oldest


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, guys. There might not be a chapter seven for a while. My muse is dying on _Creepypasta._ I have an idea for an Inuyasha/Resident Evil fanfic. I might start it tonight. I don't know. Don't own: Slender, Jeff the Killer, Alice Human Scarifice (one last reference) or Zalgo (conflict time.) ANd if want to know why it's titled _Sally's Song, _listens to the song from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ (Neither of which I own) and you'll understand. Well at least for the beginning.  
To Sommer-Hopeless Romantic: Does Beth get hacked to pieces? *winks.* Spoilers..  
So, allons-y! (Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who reference)  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Six: Sally's Song]

Hoody came into the Mythology classroom and was embraced by given a warm embrace by Mrs. Ashford.

"Hoody!" She declared. "Nice to see you again." Vann slipped into the room and Gabriel secretly watched him with hidden longing. Then Hoody looked arms with her and walked back toward her desk, grabbing the teacher's rolling chair as he went. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen..." Her voic faded away as Gabriel started drawing. She drew her and Vann as they had been yesterday. Sitting in the dinning room, looking at Hoody's black Operator Symbol adorned laptop. A smile on her face and Vann's in a knowing gaze.

* * *

When lunch came around and the trio had sat down at a table half way between the window and the door out, Beth dragged Vann over to them

"Hi, Gabriel." She smiled a smile like poisoned honey. "I love your outfit. I used to have outfit just like that." Then, pushing her ginger hair out her face, she turned to Hoody. "Hi. I'm Beth." She held her hand out to him. Hoody gave her the worst insult that he could. He glared at her hand with his blood-red eyes before he smacked it aside.

"The name's James."

"James Bond?" She asked happily. Hoody facepalmed himself twice.

"I never know that a ginger could be so stupid."

"Hey! Don't talk abo-" Vann started.

"Don't tell me what to do." Hoody growled. "You're not my Operator." Beth looked confused. "And I'll say whatever I want about whoever I want."

"Don't talk to him like-" Gabriel got to her feet, the very air around her darkening.

"Shut up!" escaped her throat in a low growl.

"Make me!" Beth challenged the angered girl.

"Gabriel..." Casey tried to refrain her. "Calm down."

"No." The lights began to flicker. "I'm tired of holding back. I'm tired of being the good girl." The flickering became more insistent. "And I'm sick and tired of the abuse!" The lights went off. Sunlight streamed through the window. Gabriel freed her four tendrils, wavering with anger and impatient energy. Vann's eyes seemed widen in amazement. Beth was, of course, paralyzed with fear. She tried to move as Gabriel appeared to attack. One tendril cut into her chek, two in each shoulder, and one into her stomach, but when the lights cut back on, Slender's tendrils were gone and Beth was uninjuried. A hallucination caused by Slender sickness and Gabriel's evil intent. Hoody pulled her down and whispered in her ear.

"Gabriel Maria Slender," She knew the German accented voice that came from Hoody very well. Her dad was controlling him. "I'm very dissappointed. Letting scum like Jeff's son blind you into doing something stupid." She looked him in the eye, growling.

"I'll deal with you later." Then she turned to Beth. "I think it'd be a good idea if you left." Beth walked off in a hurry and Vann stayedlonger. "_Bye_." She snapped, vemon dripping from her voice. For a second, she could swear that he looked pained, but he left them.

* * *

No, Gabriel didn't stay for fourth hour. She begged Hoody to check her out early. He did... relectantly. As soon as Gabriel was home, she ran to her room and slammed the door, locking it. Then throew herself on the bed, crying. _Why? Why does this have to happen to me? _She asked everything. _Why can't I just like a guy?! _

_Gabriel_

"Go away!" She shouted, knowing who was beyound her bedroom door. Then she heard Masky speak.

"I-I told you, sir. You-You're the reason she's upset."

_I did nothing wrong!_

"If you don't know, I-I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

_There were no woods. No...Nothing. She was alone in an old game. Slowly, everything came into existance. _Alice HumanScarifice. _She loved the creepypasta and normally would've been happy to see the blood stained path leading to a red door, the path leading to a blue, etc. She'd have been happy to be in the little dreams world, but as of now, she didn't-_

Her cell phone wnet off beside her. The vibrations waking her up.

_Casey_ was written for a new text message. She hit the view button on her iPhone,

_Boo, get to my house as soon as you get this. _Gabriel looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock at night. _No, if's, and's, or but's. Get over here. It's important. _Gabriel sighed, but rose to her feet and grabbed one of her coats (oddly, she grabbed a random suit jacket.). Then she went to the window. Her dad and the others should be asleep. The Impala was out in front of the house. Hoody's Hummer was gone. _Please, have only left for supplies. _She took a deep breath and slenderwalked out to the car, the spare keys in her coat.

* * *

She arrived at Casey's old plantation style house and saw Hoody's Hummer. _What's Hoody doing here? _She grabbed the spare key from under the welcome mat and went inside. Through the foyer to the door of the living room, she was greeted by the sight of Casey, Masky...and Vann. Her heart leapt into her, but Vann's back was to her and he didn't notice her.

"So, you don't like Beth?" Casey continued as Masky glanced at Gabriel.

"No." A jolt of joy came to her, but it died as soon as it was born. _He may not like Beth, but he ha-_

"Who do you like?"

"Gabriel." He whispered.

"Speak up." Masky ordered him.

"Gabriel!" He said louder. Gabriel felt her breath leave her. _He...He likes me? _Joy flooded into her, speeding up her slow heartrate.

"Now, tell her that." Vann looked confused and Masky gestured to her. Vann turned and saw her. His eyes widened, stunned, and he just stared.

A/N: Oh my bloody gosh! Fucking finally, Vann!  
Vann: Shut up, Chanta.  
Well, at least it take you as long as Jon to say I like you. So, I'm gonna try to revive my muse and upload seven hopefully tomorrow.  
More later.  
~Slender's Oldest


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys might need to find something to vent your anger out on before reading this. Just saying. Don't own: Slender, Jeff the Killer, or Zalgo (conflict time.) Urh...yeah... I got nothing to say. Jeff? Slendy? Guys?  
Slender: _Nein.  
_Jeff: Germans.  
Okay. Allons-y!  
~Slendre's Oldest.

[Chapter Seven: Shadows of Crimson.]

"Ga-Gabriel?" A smile formed on her face. "I-I like you, but I... I understand if" He swallowed and fidgeted. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same." Gathering up her courage, she appeared in front of him. Vann's pale hues met her grey. Gabriel leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes closed behind the glasses. Masky and Casey were silently cheering somewhere.

"I like you, too." A barking noise sent them and the other two toward the front door. Both doors were shut and Gabriel was sure that Masky had locked them when he'd left her field of sight.

"Smile?" Van got closer to the door. One last resounding bark and then the doors were smashed down to reveal four hellhound like creatures. "That's not Smile!"

"Damn!" Masky swore. He proceed to turn and push Gabriel and Casey toward the back door. "Go! Go!" Vann and him followed the girls.

"Damn. I knew that Zalgo creepy was after us-" Masky pushed them out the house and slammed the heavy wooden door, literally, into the face of a Hellhound.

"Zalgo is after you?" Vann asked.

"After all of you." Masky corrected. The trio stared at the proxy. "We feared that this was gonna happen." He began to walk off. "That door won't hold for long, but it'll buy us some distance."

"What do you mean 'We feared that this was gonna happen'?" Vann and Gabriel said as they stepped into the woods behind Casey's house. They were beautiful, but- _Not as beautiful as my garden of shadows._

"It's something the Operator and Jeff should explain. It's not my place."

"Well, make it your place!" Casey ordered. The sound of shattering wood made them turn some.

"Dear god." Gabriel muttered.

"Gabriel, run!" Masky shoved her again, sending her in a random direction. "Split up!"

"Casey! Find a way to get ahold of Dad and Slenderman!" Vann ordered as he started running in a random direction. "We won't be able to put those things down."

* * *

Gabriel's combat boots hit the ground, the sounds echoing in the silent woods. Why wasn't the owls calling out? Why wasn't the crickets chirping? The silence was scary in and of itself. Then the barking reached her.

"No...No!" She tried to slenderwalk, but was too weak. "Gah!" A tree root captured her boot and she was thrown to the ground. She whimpered from the pain that came from her ankle and knees. Gabriel turned onto her back as the hound appeared and jumped for her. "A-ahh!" She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be quick-ish.

A loud cry escaped the hound and Gabriel opened her eyes to see it lying on its side. Standing over it was the one and only-

Jeff the Killer. A shiver passed through her body. He turned to her after freeing his hunting knife from the dog's corpse. Then he came toward her. She started back, but Jeff sheathed his knife and slipped it into his hoodie.

"Here." He held his bloodied hand out to her. Gabriel grabbed it and was hauled to her feet. "You okay, lady?"

"I'm okay." She looked at him. "Thanks."

"C'mon. Let's find the others."

"Y-You know I can teleport us to them."

"Do it." Swallowing, she wrapped a tendril around his arm.

"Brace yourself."

* * *

The sight that greeted them was a gruesome one. There was blood on the ground and-

"Casye! Masky!" She ran to her two best friends. Masky's mask was no longer white. It was covered in his blood and so was his clothes. Casey wasn't as bad. As if Masky had shielded her from most of the attacks. Tears started down her face.

"Gabriel..." She stopped crying. Masky was looking at her. "Don't cry. I'll be fine." Slender and Vann appeared, just on the edge of her vision.

_I'll get Masky out of here._

"No, sir." Masky shook his head and made himself get up. When he did, she saw that cuts weren't deep, but there was a lot of them. _Death by a thousand paper cuts._ She commented darkly. "I killed the hound, but something worse is coming."

"What is?" Vann asked. Masky pointed to behind them.

"That."

A/N: That's all I can do for tonight. Love you guys. Review and all that and I'll see you tomorrow.  
~Slender's Oldest.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, my freaky darlings. (Hope you guys have nothing against _The League of Extrodinary Gentlemen._) The is chapter eight for guys. Because I love you guys!  
I got a really sweet review. So, I will continue! AND dedicate it to Domema. Thank you very much, mate. And-  
Don't own: Slender, Jeff the Killer, or Zalgo (conflict time.)  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Eight: Blood Money*]

"That." Gabriel turned to see someone had appeared into the clearing.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled, taking a protective stance between him and the two wounded. Vann moved up with her, drawing a beautiful push knife. He held it in between his pointer and middle fingers. The person that had appeared was, from their built, male. He wore a mask... Masky's mask! But his hair was a messy blood-red, not spiky black like Masky, and his eyes, through the mask, were grey. He was dressed in a hoodie and trousers.

"I'm Azazel." He took the mask off. Azazel looked like... the male version of her.

"What the-"

"A Crimson Shadow." Casey's voice came. Gabriel looked at her friend. She was okay! How? Then she saw her dad, wiping his hands off. He'd healed her...

"A Crimson Shadow?" She focused on Casey again.

"We're what a person could've been." Azazel said. "Now, Magister Zalgo sent me to get you three." He regarded them. "Now, come with me."

"No." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not going with you."

"Shame. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get my clothes bloody." He took on a demonic air. Fear began to fear Gabriel before she shoved it off and tried to attack...To hit an invisible wall. "I forgot this is neutral ground. Only animals can attack without permission from the Kee-"

"Gabriel, kill him!" A bloodthirsty smile formed on her face.

"Gladly!" She attacked going for him. Azazel blocked and tried to punch her, but Vann grabbed him and held him fast.

"How?! You have no permission!" Vann smiled.

"In a sense, I'm an animal." Insanity flashed in his face as he brutally slaughtered the man. Gabriel and Casey watched in horror and then he stood from his gruesome job. Freeing her tendrils, she readied herself for what would be the fight of her life, but- Vann turned to them. Totally sane. "You two okay?" Masky stole their attention again. This time removing his mask to gag and throw up blood.

"Masky!" She went over and knelt beside him. Azazel reappeared.

"Do you think that you can kill me?"

"Oh, but the Harbringer of Chaos can." A weak laugh came from him. _The Harbringer of Chaos. _She smiled at the name.

"'Here I stand. Helpless and left for dead'." She quoted. "You shouldn't have hurt them." She gave herself to primal instinct. Everything was washed in blood. Her vision tinted in red.

* * *

When she stopped, there was no way that the Crimson Shadow could've survived that. All of her evil intent. Every thought born from blood lust had been given life. She licked the blood off her hand, laughing some.

"Gabriel..." Maskey breathed. She snapped to her senses.

_Oh, dear. _Gabriel fell to her knees and then let out a loud scream. Had she- She'd slaughtered him. She was shaking from head to toe. _Not the way a first kill should go._ She coughed and then passed out.

A/N: Okay. So, I didn't add to _Getting out Alive_, but I will try to eventually.  
~Slender's Oldest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello, my freaky darlings. (Hope you guys have nothing against _The League of Extrodinary Gentlemen._) I got a demand to update _Creepypasta. _And I'm going to do just that. I'm on my Kindle so, sorry for it being short-ish. Don't own: Slender, Jeff the Killer, or Zalgo (conflict time.)  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Nine: A First Kill]

Gabriel woke up slowly. Her shoulder protested against every movement and her head ached. The taste of bile was in her mouth. She groaned and forced her vision to focus. She was in a bed. The room was messy. Hoodies, pants, and shoes littered the floor. There were dark curtains up on the windows.

"Where the heck am I?" A knock came from the door. "Come in." She answered without thinking. Into the room came Jeff and Hoody.

"How are you feeling, lady?"

"Just like Hoody looks."

"You must be feeling good, then." Hoody joked.

"Bitch, please." Jeff said. "If she was feeling good, then she'd said she was feeling as Jeff looks." Before they could start a 'bitch, please' conversation, Slender came in with Vann.

_How are you? _He asked her.

"Could be better." She answered. The pain in her head was starting to taper off. "Did I pass out?" Vann nodded.

"Had us scared to death." Jeff nodded his agreement with Vann. Hoody's red eyes showed his worry.

"You didn't answer any of us. Just rambled in your sleep about a 'slaughtered Wonderland' and how 'all shall fade into death'."

"I don't remember any of that in my dream."

"You have me to thank for that." Into the room came Mrs. Ashford.

"What are you doing here? Wherever here is."

"Welcome to the home of Jeff the Killer." The inane killer said. Mrs. Ashford sighed.

"Jeffrey, seriousness, please."

"Sorry." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm the former Keeper. I have yet to pass the job to Casey."

"Why?" The teacher sat on Gabriel's (or maybe in all reality Vann or Jeff's) bed.

"When you accidentally awoke her abilities, you copied some of them. Consider it a back-up system in case the computer crashes, but this is in case the proxy is somehow killed." She pointed to Hoody. "Hoody dies. Slender can still use Hoody's abilities."

"So, she can't take the job-"

"Because she is technically a proxy."

"So, it's my fault."

"Don't best yourself up. It gives me time to train her. Now as for your dream amnesia. With the help of Slender, I made you forget your dream. Too much pain and dark scary dreams will cause insanity."

"Just look at Jeff. He's as mad as the Mad Hatter." The killer gave an unimpressed sigh.

"Hoody… shut up." Vann stated simply. Gabriel laughed and Vann moved closer to her. Then leaned down, stealing her breath with a kiss. Mrs. Ashford smiled.

"A beautiful couple." She chucked. "And as the Keeper, I give you my permission. Defy the odds and love each other long."

"Urh… thanks?" Gabriel and Vann said with uncertainty. The old Keeper nodded.

"And you two," To Slender and Jeff. "Try to separate these two and both of you will regret it." Jeff held his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Slender? You got that?"

_Ja, frau. _ He answered, politely.

"Good. Now, we need a-"

"Where's Casey?"

"She and Masky are in the hospital. We told the doctors some wild dogs for a hold of them."

"Wild dogs did get a hold of them!" Gabriel declared.

"Shhh." Jeff stroked her head. "Go to sleep." He whispered in his rough voice. It was hard not to fall asleep.

"Gabriel, darling, you need your rest. Tomorrow you'll definitely need it." Mrs. Ashford hummed a lullaby and Gabriel fell asleep in Jeff's grasp.

A/N: sorry. My head hurts and my muse wants to finish _Getting Out Alive._ So, we'll stop with Gabriel passing out... again?

Gabriel: Ja. Again.

Guten nacht. Sorry. My German is limited and rusty.

~Slender's Oldest


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello! I'm doing this to get my mind off some stuff. You guys are gonna get a ton of feels by the end of this chapter. No table- or barrels, if you're a bro, need to be nearby for some flipping this time. Maybe some tissue. I dunno how you buys react to stuff.  
I do _not _Slender, Jeff, Zalgo... or the location, but I'll get to that later.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Ten: Locked in Limbo]

Pain. Sharp demanding pain dragged her out of her dreamless slumber. She looked around. Stars, trees, a small murky pond some feet away. This wasn't anywhere she was familiar with. Gabriel found some strength and pulled herself up. Then she leaped on to her feet. A wave of light-headedness hit and almost sent her back on to the ground. She staggered, but managed to stay standing.

_Hello, Gabriel._ She knew that voice. Zalgo's. It came from behind her, but she sensed no one.

"What do you want from me?" She turned... to see no one.

_Nothing much. _He said. The voice moved around the seventeen year old. _Just for you to serve me. _

"There's no way in Hell I'd do that."

_It's a shame. I was hoping you'd be more reasonable than your father. _A sadistic laughter. _Oh, well. _To someone else unseen to her. _Put her down. _Hands dragged her and threw her into the murky depths. Gabriel tried to go up, but she couldn't swim and her clothes, that her Dad had changed her into while she slept (an odd blue dress and a pair of borrowed converses.), were weighing her down. There was that sadistic laughter again. _Come. She will die soon. _

_No, I'm not going to die. _She pushed herself up and broke the surface of the water. Then, barely, she doggy paddled over to the shore. Then weakly hauled herself up. Gabriel collapsed, the world fading into oblivion.

* * *

"Hey." A voice said, shaking her. The voice...It was familiar. "Hey, lady. You okay?" She opened her eyes to see Azazel leaning over her. Coughing, she got to her feet. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why are you here?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here to help you."

"Why?" Azazel picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Helping you will set me free." The Crimson Shadow began to walk. "We need to find your friends."

"Vann...and...Casey...They're here?"

"Vann is with his father and Slender." He glanced at her with his grey eyes. "Casey...I don't know, but she should be somewhere in these damned woods." He slipped a hand into one of hers that were clasped in front of him. "She'll be fine."

* * *

"Hey, lady. You still alive?"

"Yeah." Gabriel had regained most of her strength...Yet Azazel still carried her.

"I want to tell you something." He swallowed. The woods were starting thin out. The morning was starting to come.

"What is it?"

"If we weren't the same person, I'd-"

"Gabriel!" There was Vann and the others. Masky and Hoody brought up the rear. "Are you okay?" Vann narrowed his eyes at Azazel.

"He saved me, Vann." Azazel set her down gently onto the ground. "Have you seen Casey?"

_Nein, little one. _The two proxies shook their heads.

"Sorry, kid." Jeff said, his craved smile turning down a little.

"It's as I feared."

"What is it?" The shadow picked up a hairbow... Casey's hairbow. "She's in Limbo."

"I thought you had to be dead to get inside Limbo."

"Someone has to be dead to open the door." Gabriel saw a old handgun and picked it up.

"Hoodie and Maskie are with them."

"We're here."

"No, _my_ Maskie and Hoodie. M-A-S-K-I-E and H-O-O-D-I-E. They're your opposites."

"Why do they have the same name as them, but you and Gabriel don't?"

"They were names given to them by their orginal Operator." Gabriel heard that, but was caught up in the details of the gun. A Colt .45 Magnum revolver. Six chambers for six bullets. Six chances.

"You said someone has to die to open the door, right?" She called to Azazel in a distracted tone.

"Reopen it since it's close." Then he answered the question. "Why?" He turned to see the gun pointed at her temple. "Gabriel!"

_Gabriel, no! _Her father's voice was shattered, cracking on her name. Agony and sorrow tore at it.

"Gabriel-" Hoody shouted

"-We'll find-" Vann started.

"-Another way!" Masky finished.

"I'm sorry."

"Gabriel!" They all shouted. Vann and Jeff rushed at her, but her reaction time was better.

There was a few moments of pain and then she dropped down to the ground...and then a shivering last breath.

* * *

Her soul looked around the place. Slender was holding her limp, lifeless body. His shoulders rose and fell in silent sobs. Vann was down on the ground, sobbing.

"Wait." Azazel looked at her. "Gabriel, your soul."

"I know." She said to him in a shallow wihsper. The group looked up at him.

"She's still here."

_How?_

"Of course. An innocent scarifice." Then to Gabriel. "Do you see a door?" She was about to say something rude to him, but she saw a door where there hadn't be.

"It looks like the door to Wonderland."

"Why can't we hear her?" Jeff asked sharply.

"You're not insane enough." Gabriel laughed and the group jumped. "Gabriel, that is the door to Limbo. I want you to open it, but don't go in until after we do."

"Roger, Doger." Then she pulled the door open. The Crimson Shadow shove the others, one by one into the door. Then he drew close.

"You'll be whole when we come back." He stepped through and then Gabriel followed. The door slammed shut after her.

A/N: That was chapter ten. So, what do guys think? Gabriel was an honorable sucide, dying pure. I know. Someone needs to flip something. *provides a barrel.* As long as it gets destoryed, go for it.  
~Slender's Oldest


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. The way the talks been adding in the air...  
Gabriel: And your increasing insanity.  
And that. Along with helping some people. Gabriel's pov unless stated otherwise...  
Without further ago, I don't own Slender, Jeff, Zalgo, Limbo (or the Wonderland that it looks like.), or the stage of _Silent Hill: Downpour _called _Mirror, Mirror._  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Eleven: Evil Darkness]

The group landed onto a bloody surface. A murdered _Alice: Madness Begins _and _Alice: Madness Returns_ kind of Wonderland. Gabriel, the last in, felt the sharp agony of being shoved into a healed version of her body, causing a yelp to come from her. As soon as the sound escaped her, Hellhounds appeared. Five huge blood-red and moonlit silver wolf-like creatures. One for each of their new prey. _Where was Hoody and Masky?_ They started to pounce on them. Gabriel leaped to her feet. Her tendrils painfully freed themselves. Six inky black-

Wait...Six?! Gabriel was only supposed to have four...There was no time to marvel over the two new tendrils. Four wrapped around four of the hounds. The new two seemed broken. It would take time for them to heal. Then something...snapped in the girl.

* * *

[Vann's pov]

He saw Gabriel's pale hues turn a red so dark that they were almost black. She threw her head back and released a loud insane laugh. Vann knew she was in a state of hysteria. Part of him, the stronger sane part, wondered if she would become like the Alice of this Wonderland.

Much to his distress, she ripped the Hellhounds apart mercilessly. It reminded him of how Jeff and Slender were known to fight. The world had showen them no mercy. So, they returned the gesture and never showed the world or their enemy any.

"Gabriel, snap out of it." He ordered, grabbing her after she'd slaughtered the last hound and the tendrils had slipped back into her back. Loud sobbing came from her. Vann turned her around to face him. Her blue dress was black with blood and her pale skin was masked in blood.

* * *

_How-What the Hell? _She forced her tendrils into her back. Jeff, Slender, and Azazel stared at her as Vann turned her to him.

"Are you okay?" Vann rubbed her back and arms, trying to soothe the distraught girl.

"What is wrong with me?" Gabriel's legs buckled and her friend kept her upright. Slender spoke.

_Nothing is wrong with you, little one._

"C'mon." The Crimson Shadow started to lead them off.

* * *

What felt like hours had passed, but the sky stayed a midnight blue. Time seemed to have no ho-

"Neither time nor logic has a place here." Everyone jumped as a girl in a mustard yellow hoodie appeared. Vann drew a knife and started forward.

_Crack!_ A gunshot filled the air. A whimpering noise came from Slender. One of his tendrils was in front of Vann's heart. He'd taken a bullet for Vann. Gabriel disappeared.

"You shouldn't have done that." Everyone turned to see Gabriel and Azazel side by side, both having six tendrils. Although, the girl was sitting on the ground, muttering.

"One, nothing wrong with me." She uncrossed her legs. "Two, nothing wrong with me." Onto her knees. "Three, nothing wrong with me." Her voice grew shaky and there was the sharp edge of growing hysteria.

"Gabriel, don't!"

"Four, nothing's wrong with me." She looked up, glaring at the two.

_Don't! _Slender shouted.

"Hoodie! Maskie!" An elecritic shock seemed to travel through the Crimson Shadows of the two proxies. "Stand down." Maskie, who wore a mask like Eyeless Jack, placed a .45 caliber gun onto the ground. Azazel picked it up and handed it to Jeff. "Knifes aren't all that useful here."

"What about my boy?"

"Operator, I have a gun." Hoodie presented him with a Glock handgun, which was transferedinto Vann's possession.

"Now, you two-" Azazel snapped his fingers and the two proxy shadows shook themselves. "Where's Casey?"

"Zalgo is holding Casey hostage-" The rest was lost to the youngest two as they went running off.

* * *

"We have to find her!" Gabriel marched at a cruel relentless pace. Onward and onward.

"We should rest." Vann struggled to keep up. The girl was built for traviling through woods. Not Vann. He was meant to be in a _city. _"We can't help anyone if we're too weak to fight."

"Fine. We'll stop here, rest some, and continue later on." They sank down, backs to a tree. "You sleep. I'll take first watch."

A/N: That was Chapter Elevin. I'll try to upload from my kindle tomorrow. Love all of you mates.  
~Slender's Oldest


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm typing this to calm myself down. I'm sooo pissed off. sighs.*  
Jeff: And she is scary when she's pissed.  
*death glare.*  
Jeff/Slender: *whimper and hides.*  
*sighs.* Without further ago, I don't own Slender, Jeff, Zalgo, or Limbo (or the Wonderland that it looks like.),~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Tweleve: Salvation and Damnation]

_A low beeping reached her ears. The beeping of a heart monitor. It was odd. There was two of them. They were beating in almost perfect unison._

_ "You need to wake up." Azazel's voice broke into the sleepy santuary. Why did she need to wake up? "Wake up."_

Gabriel opened her pale eyes. Blinking, the world came into focus. The sky was still the same midnight blue it had been when she had fallen asleep. Slender pulled herself into a siting up position. Vann was tied up to a tree. He was limp and for a few moments, she thought he was gone.

"Vann!" His inky head moved at his name and then he raised it. She smiled some.

"Gabriel, I'll give one more chance." The young Operator turned to regard the Crimson Shadow.

"Why is he tied up, Azazel?"

"Gabriel, listen to me." He knelt beside her. "Zaglo will revive you and set Vann and Casey free, if you agree to work for him." Into his hand, he took hers. Gabriel jerked her hand away.

"Never."

"Then I'm afraid, I have to do this." _Do what? _She saw him, out the corner of her eye, pull his fisted hand back.

"Gabriel, move!" Vann shouted. She started to turn her head as-

Azazel's knuckles came in rough, sharp contact with the scar on her temple. They dug in, tearing the wound open once again.

"Gabriel!" The world went back into oblivion.

* * *

"Uh..." She groaned, stirring some. "Eh?" The right side of her face was wet and sticky... The right side of her-

_The cold metal of the gun barrel pressed against the warm skin of her temple. Her index finger tightened around the trigger-_

She felt the pain from the bullet again. A loud cry came from her this time. Tears ran down her face. Then she registered that someone was holding her. She saw a white hoodie and a bit of burnt white skin... Jeff? Her blue grey eyes went up to the face. Jeff's icy pale eyes were closed and his head was bowed.

"Jeff?" She raised a hand and touched his cheek. It was icy cold. "Jeff?!"

"I'm alive." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Gald to see you are too." He sounded like he was in pain.

"What happened?"

"Azazel." Vann's voice reached them. He moved to beside her.

"That bastardo betrayed us."

_He said something about you damning us all, little one._

"Dad!" Gabriel delcared happily.

_Here and intact._

"What are we going to do now?"

"We need a plan."

_Like what, Jeff?_

"You were always the stragetical one!"

_No, that was Lauran!_

"Lauran?" Gabriel and Vann looked confused.

"Casey's mother." Jeff explained.

_Well, first, we need to find Casey. Secondly-_

"Don't you mean firstly, we need to get ourselves out?"

_Shut up, Jeff._ _Casey is most likely nearby._

"Then what are we waiting-" The young Operator stood up and was hit by a wave of light-headedness. Jeff caught her when she fell.

"You're not up to full strength."

"But I-"

_Neither are you, Vann_. Slender pointed a long finger at the sixteen year old.

"Aw, what the Hell, ma?!" He protested. "I'm fine."

"You passed out after we untied you from the tree, Vann."

_We need to bide our time._

"Fine. We'll bide our time." Then the boy muttered under his breath. Only Gabriel heard it. "Even though, time is running out."

A/N: that was chapter 12. I'm off now. Love you guys.  
~Slender's Oldest


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I hate my kindle sometimes. I can't copy and paste a story I wanted to publish.  
Gabriel: Just hush and do the disclaimer. You've kept the readers waiting long enough.  
I don't own Slender, Jeff, Zalgo, Limbo, or its inspiration.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Thirteen: Savior and Conquerer]

_She had been wandering. Dad had warned her not to go into this part of the forest. The wildlife might take kindly to the slightly loud child bothering them. That and this part were popular grounds for those without a hunting permit. Despite that, our young Operator ventered forward. It was too late for anyone to be hunting. So, Gabriel could free her four short tendril and not worry . They were still sore from where she'd gotten into a fight with a sick dog. Something made her stop and look up into the largest tree._

_Her pale eyes widened. Then a scream ripped itself free from her soul. It shattered the silence. Hanging high in the trees-_

Gabriel forced herself to turn away from one of the mirrior walls. They seemed to be dragging memories back to the surface. Memories that she could do without. A tear ran down her face and a shiver down her spine. Even with Jeff's bloody hoodie (Somehow, Hellhound blood had dried into the fabric before she'd stolen it.) on, a cold chill hung in the air when she looked at the mirrior.

"Hey, kid." Jeff shouted at her, him and Slender drawing closer. "We have a way out, but we-"

_What's wrong? _She was asked. The youth wiped the tear away and turned, brushing past.

"Nothing." To Jeff. "What do you need me to do?" The killer lead her to a door, beside it was a small opening. The opening was recently made, but the edges of the broken glass had been dulled.

"The doors locked and we're too big to fit through." The girl looked over at her friend, Vann...

"What makes you think I can, Jeff? Why not get Dad to-"

_We both know I can't 'slenderwalk' through glass I can't see through. _She sighed.

"Alright. Here I go." Onto the ground she went and slipped through the hole. The other side was the slaughtered Wonderland.

"You out?" Vann asked.

"Yeah. I'm going toward the door."

"Before you do..." A knife was passed through the hole. "Take this with you." Gabriel took it into her hands.

"Whose is this?"

"Mine. It was the first knife I got." A simple old hunting knife. The sheath for it was jet black and the blade was in oddly great condition. Shaking her head, she went to the door. With the tip of one of her new tendrils, Slender picked the lock. As she withdrew her tendril and put her hand on the doorknob, a low growl reached her. Expecting a hellhound, she drew the blade from its sheath, opened the door, and thn spun to face-

The mirror reflection of herself. Except... this her was clearly demonic. What should have been pale blue grey was an evil blood red. A twisted smirk was on her face.

"Gabriel!" Jeff sounded panicked.

"Hello, little girl."

"What are you?" Gabriel asked it.

"I'm you. The evil that lives in your heart." It drew closer to her.

"Stay away from her!" Vann surged forward and was stopped by a single tendril. Slender picked him up and moved him out the way.

"Good boy." The reflection sneered, but its smirk faded when it turned back to Gabriel. "I'm going to die."

"Why?"

"Your soul is being corrupted. My death will purify your soul."

_Then why are you making an appearance?_

"You need to know where the blonde is?"

"Her name is Casey." Gabriel snapped as Vann said. "Yes, we do."

"Go down that red path." It pointed to a path. "Do not leave it or you'll wander here forever."

_And that will lead us to her._

"You'll run into old friends, but yes."

"Yay." Gabriel found herself able to jokingly say this. "More party members." It earned her a laugh from her dad and the corrupted her.

"Go. Free your friend. Be pure and free." Then it turned, fading into nonexistence as it did.

* * *

Down a small valley like area, Gabriel could see a throne area with a single path leading to it. Everything around it was a litterally pit. The wind started to pick up, blowing the girl's hair this way and that. It seemed she was the only one either brave or stupid enough to be standing.

_We go in this-_ There was no real plan to be made as she went running down the slope. The hunting knife appeared in her hand. The steel blade caught the light from the moon and held it.

"Damnit." Jeff went after her, followed by Vann and Slender.

"Gabriel!" Vann called out to her. She kept running, killing anything that got in her way.

"Move!" She heard Slender yell the same thing as he teleported between blows. The pit disappeared and was replace with solid ground. The youth could see her friend down on the ground. A hound appeared, blocking the way.

"Grah!" A female with a sword dropped down, beheading it with her sword. Another appeared with an assualt crossbow. The one with the sword she didn't know, but the woman with the crossbow- She had dark brunette hair and pale skin.

"Mom?!" The woman turned. It was her mom. Gabriel had taken after her mother, except for the blue grey eyes.

"My, have you grown Gabriel." Vann came up.

"We don't have time for chitchat. Casey is in danger."

"Right!"

_Anna? Lauran?_

"Long time no see, boys." The other woman, Lauran, greeted Jeff and Slender. "We have a job to do." They turned and started walking forward. Not running walking. The others kept up easily. Some guards rushed at them. Casey's mother looked over at the young Operator. "Why don't you make them your proxies for a while?" Gabriel nodded and focused herself.

_Your will is mine now._ She snarled in their heads as she took control of them and set them against their compatriots. The last few feet they ran. There was Zalgo. A creature of what looked like shadows with multiple mouths. She let control go back to the guards, only leaving a desire to kill themselves. Which they did. Although there was enough commotion for a distraction. The adults added to it by merilessly killing those who tried to go after the youths.

"Casey, are you okay?" The blonde looked up at them. She was slightly injuried, but the injuries from the hellhounds had healed.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Vann hauled her onto his back.

"We need to get out of here."

"I know...I know..."

* * *

Somehow, they'd all, except Gabriel and Casey's mothers, got out. The two older women seemed to vanish as if they'd never appeared. At one point, Slender took Casey from Vann and Jeff carried Gabriel on his back when she started staggering.

"It seems the Operator girl is starting to die again...Or is it starting to live since she's already dead?" An evil Cheshire Cat appeared. He was mangy and bore a disturbing smile. Cheshire moved to block their path. "Why don't I either put her to sleep or wake her-" A male figure appeared, dressed in red. He knocked the cat down. He was dressed in blood red with a scarlet bookbag on his bag. He pulled a blade of bone out of his mouth and held it to the cat's throat.

"Leave them alone." He growled.

"Inu, how nice to see you." The cat scarcatically purred. Inu didn't loosen his grip.

"Go." He said to them. "I'll keep him here. You guys, just go." The males ran off. The world was starting to grow dimmer and dimmer for Gabriel. Then something stooped to guys. The fading Operator opened her eyes. A girl with ginger hair stood infront of the door.

"That's far enough." Jeff passed her into Vann's grip.

"You must be Elizabeth." His smile grew as he drew his knife. "Rarely do I care about who Vann dates, but you-" He stabbed her in the heart and then spun her around to stab in the spine. "Are a slut from Hell." He stabbed again and again, insanely laughing. "So, go. To. Sleep!" With the word "sleep", he cut her head off. Gabriel stared for a few moments before the world was overcome with darkness.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Ugh..." She opened her eyes and coughed some. The whole group was gathered around her. Her dad in his blind illusion form, Jeff, Mrs. Ashford, Casey, Hoody, Masky, and... Vann.

"Good morning, sunshine." Mrs. Ashford smiled.

"Hi." Gabriel said weakly.

"Never do that again." Vann said. "If you do, I'm going into Limbo or wherever and dragging your soul out."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend." The rest of the group decided to leave them alone. "I found out why Slender save me from Hoodie."

"Why?"

"Because I make you happy." A chuckle came from him. "He says if I break your heart again, he'll impale my corpse on a tree. Casey said she'd slaughter me." Gabriel laughed. "Here's the worse part. Dad threatened to tear me limp from limp if he finds out I hurt you in anyway."

"At least, I'm loved."

"You always will be." He gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: And that is how I'm gonna end _Creepypasta._ Thank you for taking the time to read it. I love all you awesome readers. If it wasn't for you guys and gals, I'd have no reason to keep writting. So, thank you.  
~Slender's Oldest


End file.
